


Awaken

by argentum254



Series: The Daemon Sultan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Daemon Sultan Harry potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentum254/pseuds/argentum254
Series: The Daemon Sultan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Awaken

It was time. 

They had fulfilled their promise, and now it was time to keep his.

He remembered that day in the forest when he faced Voldemort accepting his death. It was then everything changed. After he was hit with the killing curse, he woke somewhere else. He met the very personification of Death, life, fate and magic. The great gods who governed the world. There he learned he had passed the test. The test was set by fate, and it had extraordinary conditions. First one had to master all Hallows without knowingly seeking them. Second, he had to be touched by fate, like being spoken in prophecy. Third, he had to accept his own death for a great cause. He was told others met these conditions in different worlds of this multiverse. He was the only one who met the fourth condition.

The last was a very complex condition. When he met them first, they did not tell him about the test. He was only informed that he was now the master of death. He had some choices. First, he could go back, refusing these powers and live a normal life. Second, he could take these powers becoming a powerful immortal, outliving his loved ones and never to have his own child. Also, if he gave up the powers, then it would go to the next master of death, whoever they may be. He had contemplated and chose the second option. The reason was not to become an immortal. But keeping powers from the hands of somebody worse. And if somebody had to take these powers to keep them from falling into the wrong hand, why let somebody bear the burden. He will take these powers, so nobody else had to live this lonely life. It was not a gift if all loved ones will leave him one day. 

They read his thoughts and told he passed the test. He had to accept these powers, not for the desire of power but as a responsibility. He had to take power without being hesitant or reluctant. He had to have confidence that he would be responsible for using them wisely, in case of failing, he would try again learning from his mistakes. It was this mindset which had stopped the last condition from being met. Most chosen masters of death were Harry's counterparts who wanted a normal life. The ones who had chosen to step up were not comfortable with responsibility. While others feared they would become consumed by power. The personifications wanted somebody who did not believe himself infallible, but one who had the courage to try again after failing his duty. It wasn't easy for this quality to present in someone so young.

He was told of a story older than this multiverse itself. Outside of this one, there were other multiverses in the outer void. In that, a creature arose. It was called Azathoth, also known as the Blind Idiot God, the Daemon Sultan, and the Nuclear Chaos. Nobody knew whether it was mindless from the start or lost his mind by accident. Only it was a threat that alarmed other multiverses. These various multiverses had different representatives; some had creators, some had personification, and some had a will of their own. Even powerful extradimensional beings joined with them to stop Azathoth. They could not kill him, only managed to put him to sleep.

Even so, he was so powerful that his dream started to form a multiverse of his own. For the fear, he would awake again. A seal was formed to stop him. They had to pass it to someone. A small multiverse still in his birth was selected, they infused the multiverse with the sealing mark. So a person would be born here to inherit the seal. And Harry himself was that person. He passed the test.

Death, life, fate and magic gave him one last gift before this burden. They contacted Eru Ilúvatar, a creator god, to let him reincarnate in his world. To let him live a life with loving parents, his deepest wish. They fused sealing mark with his soul making him immortal. He had some years before the inheriting the seal fully. 

Thus, Harry was born as Eldarion, son of Aragorn II Elessar and Arwen Undómiel, King and Queen of the Reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor in Middle-earth. He had several sisters and was heir to the throne. He was born after the war in the time of peace, had a loving family and friends. 

He had similar facial features to his past life, but he was taller with jet black hair and silver-green eyes. Eru Ilúvatar blessed him with magic like a Maiar. Also giving abilities like his great-grandmother Galadriel, communicating over vast distances, cloaking his mind from other, reading mind, and peeking into past, present & future. He retained his magic from a previous life, but it had grown larger, more powerful. He was unaging like an elf with the magic of a Maiar. 

Now, after the death of his parents, he had little time left. He ruled for a few years and left the throne to the child of his sister. He did not marry knowing his destiny. So, he said his goodbye before leaving the world and stepping into the outer void. He activated the sealing mark. The huge body of Azathoth disappeared from its place, appearing inside his soul. The multiverse where the god was sleeping, finally became free from its inevitable destruction if the god awoke.

Harry or Eldarion was changing; he was ascended to a higher being. The only way to kill the Daemon sultan was the birth to a new one. He was still the same yet vastly different; the seal had kept most of the power in check. Though he knew, he could not use most of the power from the seal. It had a risk of losing his mind like Azathoth. He was a keeper of the powers foremost, being user was the Perk. He passed through the outer void to the nearest world.

He did not know, but the moment he ascended, a wave of power was released, a name reverberated through the outer void to the various multiverse. All psychics or magic-user called unknowingly.

The Daemon Sultan.


End file.
